


Take This Sinking Boat and Point it Home

by TheWolvenStorm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers through Ep 130, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvenStorm/pseuds/TheWolvenStorm
Summary: The night before they return to Eiselcross, Fjord comes to check in on Jester after the stress of previous few days.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Take This Sinking Boat and Point it Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains smut. If you aren't mature enough to read it... 
> 
> *tosses fruit snack* 
> 
> Go Fetch.

He takes another pass through the safe house the Gentleman provided for the Brenatto’s and Marion. It’s nothing special. Not lavish and luxurious like the Chateau was. But non-descript, melting into the background of Zadash. Another building just like all the others around it. The Star Razor flashes into his hand, its magic opening his eyes to the unseen world. 

Nothing. 

All quiet. 

They aren’t sleeping in the safe house. Not directly anyway. Caleb had had just enough left to summon the tower. Enough to give Marion a night of the comfort she is used to. Enough to give Veth and her family one last night together. 

With a final look over his shoulder, a final survey of the house, he disappears through the enchanted doorway. 

The lights are dim in the late hour and he floats up through the golden iris to the floor with his, Beau’s and Jester’s bedrooms. 

Its been a long week. A week of near misses, and thin escapes. Of bad choices and worse consequences. They imperiled their allies. Dragged their families through hell. And for what? 

To stop Lucien. To stop Lucien from using their friend’s body to commit unspeakable acts of destruction. 

Because Molly would want them to stop it.

As tired as he is, there’s one more stop to make before he finds his bed. A responsibility he holds close to his heart. A promise he made to a mother. An oath he holds more sacred than the one he swore his goddess. He needs to make sure Jess is okay. Needs to talk to her. Needs to comfort her. Needs to hold her and make her feel safe. 

Even though they definitely are not. 

He extends his hand. Holds his breath. And knocks. 

For one moment. 

Two. 

Her door cracks open, and the ceaseless rhythm of his heart quiets. Sometimes she’s so beautiful it steals every rational thought from his head. 

The dim lights of the tower sparkle off the diamond dust tattooed peeking out beneath her nightdress. Loose hair cascading down her back. Her tail swishing softly behind her. Violet eyes glinting with unshed tears. 

Part of him had expected her to tease him like she had so many times before. With the typical:  _ “Oh Fjord, what are you doing coming to my room sooo late at night?”  _ Her lilting voice going low, lacing each word with a wiggling eyebrow. 

But the past few days have just been too much. 

He’d watched her go through it with a carefully practiced mask. Bearing the weight of her mother’s fear with a gentle smile and encouraging words. Coaching Caleb through his panic and guilt. Playing with Luc to distract him from the palpable danger. Hiding her heartbreak when they were forced to split up. Keeping everyone calm as they navigated the hells. Pleading with her father for help. 

Fjord opens his arms and she practically collapses into him, her arms squeezing around his middle as she buries her face against him. Tears wetting his shirt as her shoulders begin to heave with heavy hiccuping sobs. 

Pressing kisses into her hair and wrapping himself around her. Shifting his weight in a gentle soothing sway as she hides in his chest. The rhythm of the waves on a calm night. The slow dance of sea and stars. 

He needs this as much as she does. The solid weight of her in his arms pushes out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. There hadn’t been any time. A few hours in the market while they restocked their supplies. A few whispered words in the guestrooms of the Colbalt Soul. A fragile exchange before he disappeared into the Happy Fun Ball.” 

Relief fills him as the moments stretch into minutes and she begins to relax against him. The hitching sobs slow to deep breaths. Her tight hug loosening to something less desperate. 

Jester looks up at him. Tear tracks staining her face with dark blue streaks. Sniffing and rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand. 

“Hi,” She sounds like she’s about to cry again. Which is fine. She can cry all she needs.

“Hi,” he answers, cupping her cheek. 

“Would you like to come in?” 

“Yea. I’d love that.” 

“Come on,” She gently pulls away from his arms to take his hand and leads him inside. “I’ll ask Mitzy for some cocoa.” 

Her room is soft and whimsical and elegant. The art studio full of easels and half finished portraits. Sketches and doodles. But she leads him past that to a sofa in front of a fire place. Letting go of him for just a moment in order to shoo one of the fae cats from where it was curled up on a decorative pillow and wipe away the nonexistent cat hair. 

A smile splits his face, quickly fading as he notices the absent look in her eye. So he reaches and stops her, pulling her hand up to his lips and presses a kiss to her knuckles before guiding her to sit next to him. 

“Momma says I shouldn’t blame myself.” she answers his unspoken question. Her posture stiff as she stares at the fireplace. At the flames licking logs they will never fully consume. “That the world is too complicated. That by blaming myself, I’m absolving the assembly of all the evil that they’ve done. But I can’t help but see how what I did made all this happen, you know?” 

Fjord nods and squeezes her hand. 

“It was my fault the assembly followed us to Nicodranas.” she shakes her head and wipes her eye again before finally turning to look at him. “I told the guard I charmed that my mom was the Ruby of the Sea.” Her breath hitches and her words come in choking gasps. “I don’t know why I did it. Caleb was crunching guards and Veth was shooting people and it… just slipped out while I was trying to be a distraction.” 

Tears begin to fill her eyes again and he moves to wipe them away. But she grabs his wrists with both hands and brings it to her cheek. She’s shaking. Her voice waivering. “And then in the fire plane-” 

“Jess-”

“ All we had to do was stay put. Not even that, we just needed Caleb to finish the dome and we would have been fine. But I wanted him to read this book I found so we could figure out where we were. I should have stayed with my momma. She was so scared and I didn’t stay with her. Instead I went exploring with Veth and then we were playing and we were too loud and then that thing came for us. If Cadueces hadn’t-” 

“But he did.” 

“I didn’t have anything Fjord. I didn’t have anything that could have helped Luc.” she starts crying again and he pulls her in. Bringing her tight against him. Draping her legs over his knees so she can curl into him. “He was so small.” Emotion crawling up her throat, breaking the words tumbling off her tongue. “Momma was holding him when it happened. She was trying to protect him. She was so brave.” 

“So are you.” 

“I don’t feel like it right now.” lifting her head from his shoulder. “I feel so… stupid. We don’t even know if these necklaces will work against Lucien.” 

“Well at the very least they will work against the assembly.” he answers. “They weren’t able to track Caleb for all those years because of his. We’re able to protect the families and when we give one to Essek, he’ll be hidden as well.” 

“You’re right.” She begins to brighten up. “He’ll be able to escape.” 

“And, you parent-trapped your mom and dad.” 

She actually gives him a smile then. Dazzling and demure all at the same time. “It wasn’t how I wanted to do it. I had so many plans. After we were done with Lucien, and the Savalier Wood, and the assembly and we finished finding Sabien and handling Uka’toa. Artie and I were gonna throw a huge party, and we would be wearing our fancy clothes.” A mischievous grin shows the points of her fangs. “You know how much I love your Captain’s coat.” 

He barks a laugh and offers her a small squeeze. 

“And then we would invite my dad so I could show him all that we’ve done. And then Momma would start singing, he would see her and how beautiful she is, and he would realize how much he misses her and how much he still loves her. And then she would see him in the crowd. And she would gasp” Jester places her hand over heart and makes the most dramatic expression of surprise. “And she would keep singing, because my momma is a professional.” 

“Of course.” 

“And she would start work her way down from the stage to him and by the time the vocal parts end they would be face to face. And he’d ask her to dance and she would say yes. And they would talk and waltz while the cats play the most beautiful music.” 

“This is happening in the tower?” 

“Or my temple to the Traveller, But I don’t get like magic priests or something to like help with stuff.” 

“Alright.” 

“Anyway, they are waltzing and talking and by the end of the night, they are madly in love again and announce they are running away together like they planned to do when they were young.” 

She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder, and he drapes an arm over hers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“It would’ve worked like a charm.” 

“This works too.” 

Calm settles over them in the quiet moments that follow, while the fire’s heat warms the deepest part of them. After a bit, he thinks she’s fallen asleep. But she’s still awake, starting absently at the fire place. Her artist’s hands worry at the frayed end of a ribbon. Silk thread webbing her fingers as she unravels it weft by weave.

Her violet eyes catch his stare and she smiles a little and snaps the thread. Before blowing the small bundle of silk toward the flames. Watching it catch and burn up in an instant. 

“Thank you, Fjord,” Nuzzling into his side. “If you hadn’t volunteered to go into the ball. We wouldn’t have been able to escape.” 

“I’m just glad you were able to come out okay.” 

She sticks out her foot and wiggles her toes. The two littlest are only small nubs. Lost to a lava flow as she tried to scramble to Luc and her mom. “Do you still think I’m pretty even though I have eight toes.” 

Fjord sucks in air through his teeth and shakes his head. “We’re gonna have to break it off. I can’t be seen with an eight toed girl. My reputation as a Captain won’t allow it.” 

She smiles wide, then narrows her eyes and flips her hair, her play acting drying up the last of her tears. “Well Captain Tusktooth. My mother is the Ruby of the Sea and my father is the Gentleman. You’ll never get another job on the Lucidian if you dare-” 

The kiss surprises her and surprises him even more. He hadn’t planned on lunging for her lips. But she had smiled at him, that mischievous, bright smile that he adores. She kisses him back, Her hands raking through his hair. Undoing the braid she had put it into not a day before. Speaking in the tactile language of love. With lips meeting and parting only to meet again a breath later. With her hands sliding up into his hair. With his arm wrapping around her, drawing her closer. With a sweet ache in their chest that can only be soothed by each other. 

“You’re beautiful. Jessie.” murmuring it against her lips.

His head falls back against the couch. Absorbing her enthusiasm, her eagerness, her exploration. Growing deeper. Opening wider. Slipping back and forth between something lazy and slow then hungry and desperate. Her kisses dot his face, fingers tracing the shell of his ear. Sweet as sugar. More intoxicating than drink. Soft and eager. Testing the ways she can fit her mouth against his. How she can tease her tongue against his. How to steal the breath from his lungs. 

He needs her like a ship needs the wind. Like a compass needs a needle. Like the sky needs the stars. It burns in his chest. Not painful like what Lucien branded him with. This is dull and roiling. Like the blood of the earth under  [ Kravaraad ](https://criticalrole.fandom.com/wiki/Kravaraad) flowed in his veins. Pooling low in his stomach and lower still. 

“We should stop.” he pants, breaking a kiss and pulling away from her.

Jessie’s lips are swollen and gods, back lit by the firelight she seems holy and otherworldly. A high priestess inspiring devotion and worship. But that isn’t the whole truth of her. Up close, beneath the sparkle of diamond dust, and expanses of blue skin. Behind the teasing and the pranks, the glittering giggle and overwhelming strength is Jess. Full of curiosity and insecurity. Fierce loyalty. Endless love. 

He has always been a reckless man. But not with her, not with her heart. 

He broke it once, and fought hard to win back her trust. And he’ll be damned if he throws it away again because he couldn’t control himself while she was vulnerable. 

“Oh” she says softly, shifting her weight off of his lap. “I’m sorry if I misread that.” 

“No, Jess. No…” Fjord lets out a heavy sigh and buries his head in hands. “Its...I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Hurt me?” she sounds incredulous.

“Your-” he stops and runs a hand through his hair. “There’s so many things I’ve fucked up Jess.” he confesses, not able to look at all of her. Focusing on small things. The constellations of freckles. The fringe falling into her eye. A faded scar on her hairline. “So many times, with so many people.” He hangs his head. “I don’t want to fuck up with you. We’ve had the shit kicked out of us and I don’t want to take advantage of intensity, you know.” 

She stares at him for a long minute. Then at her hands then back up at him. A soft smile curling her lips. 

"You've already fucked up Fjord." Her voice laced with a bit of laughter. His heart stopping before she smiles at him. "And so have I." Jester scoots closer to him. “I don’t know how any of this is going to play out. With Molly. Or the Assembly. Or whatever’s going on in the Savalier wood. Or with my parents. Or Uka’toa and Sabien.” She shrugs and shakes her head. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow. But-” she swallows. “I can’t bear the thought of going out tomorrow and never- never doing all the things I wanted to do. Never apologizing for things I need to apologize for. Never thanking the people who made me the person I am. Never telling the people I love-” violet eyes flicking up to him. “-How much I love them.” 

Her hand reaches out, brushing a white lock of hair from his eyes before tracing down the line of his beard. The apple of his throat bobs. The coil in his stomach wrenches tighter. Heartbeat thudding so loud it's more a feeling than a sound. 

It wasn’t hard to give her his last breath. It wasn’t hard to jump out of a 500 foot tall tree after her. It wasn’t hard to teleport over a cauldron of lava to her. It wasn’t hard to jump into the Happy Fun Ball to make sure she could stay with her mother. 

It was instinct. 

It’s hard because this time he has to use his words. Because this time there’s no talking around it. Because this time he can’t just show her. 

His eyes slide closed as he leans into the cup of her hand. Covering hers with his own, before turning and pressing a kiss into her palm. 

“I love you, Jessie.” Opening his eyes just in time to see her breath catch and her lips part. “So much.” 

“I love you too, Fjord.” 

And they repeat it again with the brush of their lips. With the taste of each other on their tongues. Breaking and rejoining in a cautious dance that gains confidence with each press of their lips. Her nails running across his scalp, forcing an involuntary noise from his nose. A similar hum against his lips when he grabs her in response, pulling her closer.

“Stay with me tonight?” whispered against his lips between two breaths. Between two kisses. Between a heartbeat and the next. 

He has always been a reckless man. 

He answers by dragging her close again. Jester is jacked, stronger than him by most standards. But she giggles and lets him pull her into his arms before she wrestles him back. Bracketing his legs with her thighs. 

The fabric of her night gown does little to hide how warm she is under his hands and its harder than it should be to keep his hands in gentlemanly places. Her tail wraps around his forearm, helping her balance as he trails his lips down her neck, scraping his tusks against the sensitive skin. Listening for her small breathy noises before returning her mouth. 

She takes him. Taking his head in her hands, his hair between her fingers, his mouth with hers. Smearing her tongue lewdly over his. Tilting his head to the side to expose his neck. Marking him with love bites and little licks from his ear to his shoulder. Under his beard. Along his jaw. The base of his throat. 

Her skin calls to him and he smooths up her thighs, over the round of her hips, the top of her tail, the base of her spine. Earning a surprised yelp as he gropes and kneads her backside. Round and soft and firm and full. 

“Fjord.” she playfully scolds. “Are you getting handsy with me?” 

A pinch gets him a fit of giggles that devolve into breathy sighs as he cranes up for her. Kissing her lips. Her jaw. Her throat. Her collar bone. Sucking a navy bruise above the glittering diamond dust. She holds him tight, urging him to lave over her. Heat building where their bodies are pressed together.

Beginning to trail his kisses lower, dotting along the neckline of her nightdress. Along the edge of propriety. 

"Can I see you, Jessie?" He asks. Breaking hips lips from her clavicle to kiss the corner of her mouth. "Can I take this off?" 

She nods and gives a breathless yes. "Dont rip it. I like this one." 

“You read too much smut,” he laughs, returning his mouth to her neck. 

“No such thing,” her clever artist's fingers tugging at the silk ribbon she'd been fiddling with earlier. Undoing the bow then leaving the rest to him. 

Her weight shifts away from his groin so he can take in all of her. Lips caught between her teeth. Caught between anticipation and anxiety as he pulls the lacing loose. It's not the first time he’s seen her naked. They live in far too close of quarters for modesty to matter much. And between bathhouses on the road and the hot tub in the Xhorhous, she’s given him plenty of opportunity to look. 

But the difference between a beautiful woman half distorted by water, and a beautiful woman in his lap is a chasm. The sleeves fall from her diamond dusted shoulders and the gown puddles around her waist. 

He slides up her rib cage, feeling firm muscle yield to soft flesh as he fills his hands with her. Admiring her shape. Her weight. Her taste. 

A shuddering sigh escapes her and she scoots closer. Offering herself up for him to feast. He buries his face in her rich expanses of lush skin. Sucking her into his mouth, chest swelling with prides as her hips jerk and her breath hitches. Gooseflesh rippling under his hands. 

Her hands tangle in his hair, her back arches against him. A groan resonates in her chest and he echos it. Circling the blueberry peak, tugging at it with his teeth before soothing away the hurt with the flicking and fluttering and flattening of his tongue.

Sighs. Squeals. Her hands clasping his head to her as he coaxes more noises from her. Her giving thighs mold around his fingers. Soft and strong. Her hips rocking against him. Grinding against him. Delicious friction right where he wants it. 

“Fjord.” his name a whimper spilling from her lips. 

“M’ here, Jess.” mouthing it against her as he switches sides. Swiping his thumb across the one he left. “What do you need?” 

The back of his shirt bunches beneath her fingers and she tugs, answering without words. He releases her with a wet pop and stretches his arms up so she can pull it off. 

“You’re so handsome Fjord. You should never wear a shirt.” 

“I’m inclined to think the same about you.” 

She giggles, curious fingers tracing his arms, the lines muscle he’s earned working out with Beau. “Stop flexing.” biting her lip. “I’ve been trying to draw you for months.” 

“I’m not.” 

She pinches a nipple and he squirms, reluctantly relaxing so she can resume her exploration. Her tail swishing happily behind her. Warm hands pressing down the planes of his pecs, his stomach. Her mouth finding his, kisses ebbing and flowing as she brushes along each scar, and the red raised skin of the brand Lucien burned onto him. 

“I can't touch all of you like this” Jester pouts. 

“Any idea how you want to remedy that?” 

Her eyes flicker toward her bedroom and a mischievous grin splits her face. One that is interrupted by a startled yelp as he grabs her. Tossing her over his shoulder with a heavy grunt. 

“Fjorddddd,” a giddy squeal spilling out of her as he hauls her through the doorway. He swats her backside in response, earning a delighted yelp that devolves into laughter as he deposits her unceremoniously on the bed. 

She has no idea how beautiful she looks right now. Nightgown twisted around her waist. Hair fanned out behind her head, tangled and looped around her horns. Laughter forcing her chest to rise and fall. Making heat rise to his cheeks. 

Or perhaps she does know, because her giggles slow and she licks her lips before slowly sitting up and reaching for him. Dragging him to the edge of the bed by his belt. Her arms circling his waist as she presses a kiss to his sternum. In the spot where he drove the Sword of Fathoms into his own chest. Where he was stabbed by Uka’toa’s minions. Where the Aeorian automaton harpooned him. Where Lucien branded him. 

“Love you” she mouths over his heart. 

“Love you,” he answers back, following the curve of her horns with a finger. 

Jester smiles against his skin, planting love bites all over his chest as she unclasps his belt. Her hands tremble slightly as she undoes the laces. Violet eyes looking up at him as she tugs the layers down. Her breath catches as she glances down. Those pretty purple eyes going wide. 

“Wow.” 

“I’m not exactly sure how to respond to that.” 

“I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing.” she confesses. A nervous waiver in her voice. A blush tinting her face and neck.``I mean I’ve read  _ alot  _ of smut, and my mom’s ~ _ the best lay ever~  _ but… I don’t know what to do.” 

“Jessie” he cups her cheek, tilting her head up to look at him. Making himself sound as serious as he can standing naked in front of the woman he loves. A woman who has made more dick jokes in the year he’s known her than all the sailors he met before her. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

She covers his hand with hers, nuzzling into his palm. A dreamy sigh escaping her. “I want to do everything with you, Fjord.”

A thick lump of emotion grows in his throat and he swallows it down, before stretching down to kiss her. Slow kisses, long kisses. Kisses that spell out exactly what’s sitting in his heart. That let him taste what’s in hers. Savoring every swipe of her tongue as he plants a knee on the bed next to her. Silently urging her to scoot back from the edge. To make her way to the center of the canopy bed. To lay back beneath him. 

He hovers over her, covering her, consuming her. Holding her head in his hands as hers explore him. Relishing the feel of all of her skin pressed up against all of his. Devouring her mouth until she whimpers. Her feet pressing into the bed, hips pushing up against his. Seeking friction. Demanding attention. 

Rolling her onto her side, hands trailing up and down from her breasts to her knee. Ghosting along the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. Scraping his tusks along the column of her throat. Tracing the shell of her ear with his lips. 

“Will you show me?” catching the pointed tip of her ear with his teeth. “Show me what you like.” Guiding her hand down between her legs. His fingers following, interlocking between hers in the downey blue curls at the apex of her thighs. 

Warm, wet skin slides under his fingers, tracing over all her hidden places. Learning the shape of her pleasure. Her hand clutches his wrist as he takes over the tight little circles she showed him how to draw on her. Her sweet little cry, a sirens song.

Whispering encouragement at each small sigh that falls from her. Pressing his cock against her soft flesh of her hip. Enough pressure to keep the edge off. Enough to let her know how much he wants her. 

“Fjord…” her voice whiny and waivering, her hands clawing into his shoulders. 

“More?” 

She nods, eyes pinched shut as he brings her closer, squeezing her against him as he works her. She kisses him, fierce and possessive. Panting into his mouth, licking behind his teeth. Letting him taste her desperation 

Changing the angle of his hand, dipping a finger into her. Keeping his palm pressed against her. Giving her something to grind against as he works her open. Adding another finger to her. Churning and twisting. Finding a swollen rough place inside and rubbing. 

“Fjord.” she whimpers, barely audible. Her mouth locked into an open mouthed cry against his neck. A spasm twisting her in his arms. Clit grinding down onto his hand. 

“That’s it, Jessie.” Kissing her forehead, he doubles his efforts. His hand bent at an awkward uncomfortable angle as he tries to hit all her spots at the same time. She swears loudly, body strung up so tight she might snap. 

Fjord hisses as she bites down on shoulder. Her teeth locked into his skin as a long undulating wave passes through her. As she bears down around his fingers. As she writhes against him. 

He holds her close, holds her tight. Anchoring her in the storm. Letting the spasms reflect and refract within her. Pressing kisses to whatever stretch of skin he can reach. Whispering praise in her ear. 

Jessie dots kisses along his collarbone. Eyes dreamy and blissful as she returns to herself. Smiling wide before covering her mouth with her hands. Hiding as a burst of giggles erupts from her. 

“Are you alright?” he asks, hiding a chuckle. 

“I can’t believe that happened.” she squeals and sits up, practically buzzing with adrenaline. Gobsmacked and giddy. “Can we keep going? Or-” 

“Whatever you want, Jess.” 

“What do you want, Fjord.” she lays back down, the diamond dust tattooed into her shoulders reflecting the low amber light. Making her glitter and glow. Breathtaking and beautiful. 

“Just you.” 

It shouldn’t be possible for her to smile brighter, but Jester always surprises him. Her arms wrap around his neck. “You already have me.” Giggling as she kisses his forehead, his cheek, his nose, his lips. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I’m so fucking hard right now.” he confesses, pressing his hips against hers, as if she could ignore the thing between them. 

Jester laughs and pecks his lips before shuffling down the bed. “You have to tell me if I do something that hurts you, or if it doesn’t feel good, okay.” 

“Jess, I swear.” 

“I’m just looking out. I have fangs!” she flashes all her teeth as she tosses one of his legs aside and settles between them. Eyes going wide as she studies his cock. 

He can’t hide flush creeping up his cheeks under her examination, but he keeps his tongue between his teeth and offers himself for her curiosity.

“Boop” she pokes it, and giggles as it bobs. “Oh” smiling as she cautiously wraps her hand around it. “It’s softer than I thought it would be.” 

He nods and inhales sharply as she experimentally strokes up and down. Sweet relief from the nagging ache rolling up his spine with her touch. Tentatively, she opens her mouth and licks a stripe up the underside. Causing him to hiccup and hiss as she does it again. 

“Bad?” 

“Good.” 

She smiles and opens her mouth, taking him lazily inside. Her fist set firmly around the base. 

“Oh fuck…” He pinches his eyes shut as he disappears between her lips. Her warm mouth engulfing him. Tongue swirling around him in slow deliberate circles. Pressing him against the inside of her cheek. 

Violet eyes flicker up at him, gauging his reaction as she lets him fall from her mouth. A thin trail of saliva clinging to her lips as she presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh. Giving little love bites in the meat of his thigh, the dip of his hip, the thatch of hair low on his belly. 

“Jessie…” 

Dragging her lips along him in a long open kiss. Licking and sucking at random patches of delicate skin before she take him again. Her tongue pressed flat against the underside of his shaft. Slowly bobbing up and down, finding a rhythm she can maintain. 

The urge to touch her burns in palms and he reaches down, letting the silken strands of hair fall between his fingers. She gives him a pleased noise that vibrates through him. Finding her ears, her jaw. 

She turns to the side, letting him feel the swell of himself against her cheek. A gesture as obscene as it is intimate. Cranking a coil of tension inside him tighter.

Jester reaches for his hand and he takes it. Interlocking their fingers as she takes him down to her fist. Hollowing her cheeks around him. Squeezing her hand tight as he fights against her onslaught. 

It's been so long. So long since it's been anything except his own hand. And her mouth. Her mouth is divine. 

“Jessie. Jess. Stop.” He pulls her off him in time. Barely. She rests her head on his stomach. A barely contained, self-satisfied smirk sparkling in her eyes as he sucks down lungfuls of air until the urgency fades and the tension relaxes. 

“Come here,” he growls. Jessie’s smile twisting with lust and curiosity as she crawls up toward him. The smile breaking into a giggle as he grabs and pulls her closer. Taking her. Mouths slanting, opening. Tongues tangling.

He rolls her under him. And she wraps herself around him. Hands tangling in hair, legs winding around his hips, urging him close. Her eyes wide open and staring up into his with anxiety and anticipation. 

“Do you still want this?” 

She nods and cranes up to kiss him. Soft and sweet. “I want you.” 

“I love you, Jess.” 

“I love you, too” 

They prove it to each other. With deep open kisses. With soft sighs. With lips traveling down the sensitive skin of his throat. With a gentle rock to test her readiness. With a sharp inhale as they join. 

He holds himself still, watching her carefully as she lets go of the breath she’s holding and offers him a smile. Kissing her forehead, moving slow at first. Slow and steady. She croons and sighs, blinking up at him and tracing the side of his face. Pressing a kiss to her palm. A new ache tearing open in his heart. A hurt with only one cure. Her lips on his. His name from her mouth. Her skin against his.

His eyes roll back into his head. So tight. So fucking tight. And hot. Searing hot. Like being out in the snow and finally getting into a warm bath. Heat that burns before soothing. And wet, So wet it's easy to sink into her. To drown in her.

She pulls him closer. Pulls him deeper. Spreading wider beneath him. Hooking her arms under his shoulders for leverage. Bracing her self against him. Bearing down around him. Pressing needy kisses against his lips. Planting her feet on the bed to meet him. Milking a stream of swears and intelligible noises from him. The trail of hair leading down to his cock is sticky with her essence. Gossamer threads tying them together. Making the slap of skin on skin wet and percussive. Powerful. Coming together and breaking apart. 

Swallowing her whimpers before sitting back on his knees. Giving him room to circle her slippery skin. To watch her bounce and jiggle beneath him. Her eyes going dark and lusty. Hands sliding down to cup knead her breasts. 

“Fjord, I need…” 

“Need you-” he finishes, sealing his mouth over hers.

They prove it to each other. With fingers clawing into his back. With forceful thrusts giving her what she needs. With a craning neck reaching to taste his sweat. With heavy pants and long groans. With tunneling muscles gripping him. With lashes fluttering as her eyes roll back into her head. With her back arching as much as she can under his weight. With breath coming in ragged sobs as she tries to suck down air.

Her body draws taut beneath him, around him. Her mouth frozen in that silent cry. The squish and squelch of wet flesh becomes louder as she goes limp.

“Fuck, Jessie.” His vision tunnels, and he pinches his eyes shut, grabbing her hips as her legs fall to his sides. Holding her steady with bruising strength. Pounding into her. The coil in his pelvis ratcheting tighter with each thrust. Burying his face in her neck. Mouth open, panting his prayer. Fuming breaths condensing on her skin.

Choking on his tongue as he pulls free of her. Croaking and crying out as it cascades through him. Collapsing on top of her. Churning his hips against her stomach as he spills onto her. 

Her hand combs through his hair, gathering it up off his neck. Her chest rising and falling under his ear. Still a little erratic, but steady. Anchoring him as he comes down from his high. Kisses dotting his forehead, crooning encouragement and praise. 

Blinking sweat from his eyes, he finally shifts to look at her. Flushed and ruffled. Glowing and glittered with sweat.

“Hi.” she mouths, a smile stretching over her lips. 

“Hi.” he answers, still a little breathless, draping his arm over her waist and pulling her close. 

“I’m sticky.” a sweet giggle slipping through her lips. 

“Me too.” 

His hand travels up and down her side. Hers traces over the scars on his chest. Noses nuzzling, bumping into each other between small kisses. Whispering sweetness to each other. Sharing. Soothing. Snuggling. 

The exhaustion of the past few days catches up to him quickly, filling the edges of his vision with sleep. Jessie yawns and stretches like one of the fae cats, slipping from his arms to clean herself up. 

“Fjord…” she chides. 

“What?” 

“I have to see my mom and my dad tomorrow. How am I supposed to hide these?” 

“You should have thought about that before you seduced me.” 

She laughs and returns to the bed, handing him a damp cloth before curling next to him. 

“Want to do it again?” Teasing him, dotting kisses into his lips. 

“Give me like five minutes.” 

Five minutes come and go. Stretching into the long hours of the night. Her body curled up around his. Her breathing soft and steady in his ear. Banishing nightmares, and the fears of what tomorrow may bring. Thoughts of Lucien, the assembly, their failures.

And at least for tonight. There is peace and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten this piece like three times. Mostly because, I kept not being able to finish and then the new episode will drop and then my entire perspective on the piece would change. But secondly... I have issues with writing about Virginity and 'loosing it'. Like we all know that Virginity is absolute bullshit invented by the patriarchy in order to get a better price for us at market. That being said, there's definitely something to being intimate with someone for the first time and all that insecurity and anxiety and curiosity.  
> And I was fighting to find a balance between acknowledging Jester's virginity and lack of experience/writing something sexy and romantic/avoiding misogynist-chauvinist language and tropes/ while still being true to Fjord's character and his desire to protect Jester and not to hurt her again after the shit that went down with Avantika. 
> 
> And this is what I spat out. It's been like a bit since I wrote smut. Not too long. But first for this pair. 
> 
> You know the drill... Nommy Nommy Nommy leave comments in my belly. 
> 
> Hey Sleeper Agent. 
> 
> Your Codeword is Crustacean. 
> 
> Get out there and kick some ass.


End file.
